Ca vous pose un problème?
by Marry-black
Summary: TonySteve; Captain America n'a aucun problème avec les gays. Ni avec les ados gays. Ni même avec les ados aliens gays à super-pouvoirs... ils lui font juste se poser des questions...


Hello,

Déjà un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire un TonySteve, et le film n'a fait que renouveler cette envie (même si maintenant j'ai aussi envie d'écrire du CapBucky, mais passons). Alors, cette fic se place dans le #1 de Avengers : Children's Crusade, juste au moment où Steve ramène Billy au QG des Avengers. Si vous n'avez pas lu pas grave, il suffit de savoir que Billy et Teddy (Wiccan et Hulkling, donc) sont homos, assumés et fiers de l'être, et qu'à cet instant Teddy vient de faire une scène à Steve du style "si tu fais bobo à mon amoureux, je te casse ta tête", en plus héroïque mais l'idée est là…

Disclaimer : sont pas à moi

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Captain America laissa Jarvis emmener les deux jeunes garçons dans leur chambre et s'installa sur le canapé, faisant glisser son masque avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Tous les tests qu'ils allaient devoir conduire sur Billy pourraient bien attendre le lendemain, il préférait le laisser avec son…avec son partenaire pour le moment.<p>

De l'autre côté du mur il pouvait entendre des voix, le rire de Peter qui venait visiblement de sortir une blague, un grognement de la part de Logan… tout le monde devait être à coté, mais Steve n'avait pas envie de les rejoindre, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il avait envie de rester au calme, au moins un moment.

"Steve?"

Raté pour le moment de calme. Il leva les yeux vers Tony qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et lui lança un sourire. Au moins Tony était seul, s'il ne pouvait pas avoir son moment de solitude, c'était la personne avec laquelle il aurait préféré passer un moment de calme. D'habitude. A ce moment précis, il ajoutait juste à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

L'autre problème avec Tony, c'était qu'il ne se laissait jamais avoir par un sourire forcé, ou une fausse expression joviale. En l'occurrence, à cet instant, il venait de s'installer à côté de lui, en civil, et l'observait. Il l'observait intensément, et au moment où Steve commençait à être légèrement gêné par ce regard si intense et allait lui poser une question sur la pluie ou le beau temps, Tony prit la parole

"C'est le gamin qui te turlupine? Il est venu de son plein gré, tu l'as pas kidnappé… ou alors tu as trouvé un autre moyen de revenir en volant sans son aide. Et puis il est pas prisonnier, il a une chambre, avec son copain si j'ai bien compris, on lui fait quelques tests et il rentre chez papa maman. Steve, il a mis une dizaine de terroristes dans le coma, il faut juste voir jusqu'où vont ses pouvoirs, et lui apprendre à les maitriser… pas de quoi flipper."

"Non c'est pas ça… enfin pas exactement ça."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait, il aurait tout aussi bien pu nier et dire que tout allait bien, ce que Tony n'aurait pas cru, ou plutôt il aurait pu opiner, dire que oui, c'était bien ça qui lui pesait sur la conscience. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, Tony était la seule personne avec qui il se sentait capable de parler de ça. Même si c'était aussi précisément la personne avec qui il ne pouvait pas en parler. A ses côtés, Tony le regardait, attendant qu'il continue.

"C'est quelque chose que Teddy m'a dit en chemin…"

"Le petit copain alien? Pourquoi il est là d'ailleurs?"

"Justement… il nous a rejoint en chemin, en gros il voulait rester avec Billy. Il m'a quasiment menacé si on lui faisait du mal."

Il eut un petit rire en se rappelant la discussion avec Teddy, la détermination farouche dans ses yeux, et il ne doutait pas une seconde que le jeune homme, du haut de ses 16 ans, mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

"Menacé? Toi? Il manque pas d'air le petit…"

Tony souriait en coin, secouant la tête devant l'arrogance du bout de chou qui se prenait pour un chevalier blanc. Il ne le prenait pas vraiment au sérieux, évidemment, mais Steve respectait le jeune homme, et ce qu'il lui avait dit, loin de lui faire peur, avait quand même fait son petit bout de chemin dans sa tête.

_Et si ça vous pose un problème…_

La phrase du jeune homme résonnait encore dans sa tête. Les deux adolescents avaient eu l'air abasourdis quand il l'avait coupé pour dire que non, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. D'ailleurs il s'était étonné lui-même. Non. Il n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Avec le fait que deux ados, deux garçons, s'aiment. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible il y avait quelques années de ça.

Mais il y avait quelques années, il était un militaire dans les années 40. Une époque où deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, alors deux garçons… il se remémora cette époque, son époque. Il revit ses amis…Bucky.

"Et c'est là-dessus que tu te prend la tête? T'as peur que le bisounours vienne te casser la tête?"

Il se retint de sursauter aux paroles de Tony, qui le regardait toujours intensément, curieux de savoir ce qui le chiffonnait.

"Non c'est…c'est de le voir comme ça, assez amoureux pour jouer les chevaliers, pour me menacer moi, si je fais du mal à son partenaire. Il est là, il crie au monde son amour, même les journaux sont au courant… enfin…"

"Et ça te pose problème?"

"Non! Non, pas du tout…"

"Alors quoi? Qu'est ce qui te pose problème, Steve? Vraiment?"

Le blond poussa un long soupir et releva la tête pour croiser le regard du brun qui le fixait toujours, l'air concerné. Il se perdit un moment dans ces yeux bleus si intenses, incapable de mettre des mots sur son problème, ni même de savoir s'il avait vraiment un problème, en fait. Son seul "problème" c'était que les mots de Teddy l'avaient fait réfléchir, et avaient fait remonter quelques souvenirs.

"Je… disons que je me suis remémoré des choses, après coup."

"Des…choses?"

Tony avait froncé les sourcils, attendant des précisions, mais Steve se contenta de le fixer, haussant un sourcil blond. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait, il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié, lui en tout cas n'avait pas oublié, et aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude les souvenirs étaient encore clairs comme de l'eau dans sa tête.

"Oh…ça."

Oui, ça. Le Captain fut un rien soulagé que Tony se souvienne, il aurait été légèrement vexé s'il avait oublié. Ça avait beau s'être passé plusieurs années plus tôt, et les détails étaient peut-être un peu flous, il se souvenait de certains moment comme s'ils étaient arrivés hier.

Il ne souvenait plus pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas là, pourquoi ils avaient affronté ce type seuls tous les deux. Il ne se rappelait pas non ce que le type en question comptait faire avec son virus, ou sa toxine, enfin son truc quoi. Asservir le monde, sûrement, ou bien annihiler toute l'humanité pour repartir à zéro, enfin un but habituel de super vilain scientifique et fou. Il se souvenait très bien avoir été intoxiqué par contre… Tony lui avait échappé à l'air vicié du laboratoire grâce à son masque.

Il se souvenait aussi que malgré le super sérum, il s'était senti mal assez vite. Pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir régler son compte au taré qui avait répandu le dit virus, ou la toxine ou assimilé, dans son propre laboratoire, mais quand même. Il avait vite vu trouble, et il avait dû s'assoir à cause des vertiges. Et surtout, ce dont il se souvenait, c'était la fièvre.

Tony l'avait ramené chez lui en attendant que le SHIELD leur fasse parvenir l'antidote. Il se souvenait seulement des bribes de ce moment-là. Il se souvenait que Tony l'avait déshabillé et mis sous un drap, et il se souvenait avoir eu chaud…

Il avait dû s'endormir à un moment, avant de se faire injecter l'antidote, puisque quand il s'était réveillé il se sentait beaucoup mieux, et il pouvait voir des étoiles par la fenêtre. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement clairement que quand il s'était réveillé, Tony était allongé aussi, collé tout contre lui, et totalement nu. Il se souvenait avoir terriblement rougi, et que Tony lui avait dit que dormir contre la peau nue de quelqu'un d'autre aidait à faire tomber la fièvre. Il se souvenait aussi très bien lui avoir dit qu'il aurait pu garder un sous-vêtement quand même.

A partir de là ce n'était plus flou, plus du tout. Les souvenirs étaient marqués au fer rouge dans son esprit, et encore aujourd'hui il sentait ses joues chauffer juste à s'en rappeler. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Tony l'avait embrassé cette nuit-là. Peut-être le soulagement après qu'il ait été infecté d'un virus potentiellement mortel, peut-être pour lui détourner l'attention de ce qu'il pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse, ou peut-être juste parce que c'était Tony, et qu'il en avait envie. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait accepté, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais une chose était sûre, au bout de quelques minutes l'idée même de s'arrêter, de dire non, paraissait la plus grande bêtise de tous les temps.

Ils avaient passé toute la nuit ensemble, et n'avaient dormi que très peu. Steve se rappelait presque chaque minute comme si ça s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il se rappelait aussi s'être demandé un instant si Tony faisait ce genre de choses avec d'autres hommes, ou si c'était juste lui, juste cette nuit. En tout cas si ça avait été sa première nuit avec un autre homme, il ne l'avait pas montré, il avait été un professeur patient, attentif, par moments doux et tendre, ou plus instinctif et sauvage, surprenant Steve à chaque fois qu'il croyait s'habituer à ces plaisirs nouveaux.

Steve fixait toujours Tony, et il voyait bien que lui aussi se souvenait très bien cette unique nuit. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé après. Le matin était arrivé et ils étaient retournés à leur vie. Steve avait pris peur, il n'avait pas voulu y penser, avait mis ça sur le compte de la fièvre, de la maladie, et avait tout fait pour l'oublier, pour ne pas gâcher leur amitié. Visiblement Tony avait compris très vite et n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, même quand ils étaient seuls, jusqu'à ce soir.

"Ah. Et…hem…c'est ça qui te pose problème?"

On avait rarement l'occasion de voir Tony prendre des gants comme ça. Steve hésitait entre être flatté et rire. Il se contenta de cacher un petit sourire derrière sa main. Rien que cette petite phrase, cet air penaud, avait eu le mérite de le détendre une seconde, de le faire oublier ses réflexions idiotes, qui revinrent en pleine puissance quand il dut réfléchir à une réponse. Un problème? Est-ce qu'il avait un problème avec ça? Non, il l'avait dit à Teddy déjà… quoi alors?

"Non, ça me pose pas problème… juste… hem ça m'a fait réfléchir… je me suis dit que, euh… c'était idiot de pas en avoir reparlé…"

Il avait baissé la tête, regardait ailleurs, précisément un pied de la table basse devant lui, et n'avait de ce fait pas vu Tony se rapprocher de lui sur le canapé, aussi il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. Il sentait ses joues chauffer à mesure qu'elles rougissaient de plus en plus.

"Alors, tu veux en reparler?"

Tony avait retrouvé son sourire, sa gouaille, maintenant que le sujet ne paraissait plus si dangereux. Enfin, pour le soldat, il était toujours très dangereux, voire encore plus maintenant que Tony arborait ce petit sourire suffisant, et qu'il était si proche, trop proche, à peine à un souffle de lui.

"Hem… je… euh..."

"Ou si tu préfères, on garde la discussion pour après…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander "après quoi" puisque Tony venait de parcourir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Le militaire écarquilla les yeux une seconde, mais ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et les referma, répondant au baiser avec ferveur. Il avait raison, ils pourraient bien en parler après, pour le moment ils avaient quelques années à rattraper. De toute façon, ils avaient toute la nuit…

Attirant le brun sur lui, à demi allongé sur le canapé, tout perdu dans ce baiser passionné qu'il était, Steve Rogers n'entendit pas les discussions s'arrêter dans la pièce à coté, ni les pas lourds venir vers la porte. Il n'entendit pas non plus la porte s'ouvrir, par contre il entendit bien la phrase que Logan commença

"Les gamins se sont barrés, et Magneto est de…"

Repoussant légèrement Tony il jeta un œil à Logan qui s'était arrêté, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Une seconde de flottement plus tard, Logan sembla se reprendre et marmonna

"Bougez-vous, on part devant…"

En partant, peut-être un peu trop vite, et claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!<strong>

* * *

><p>Je sais, le cockblock par Logan, ça fait mal, je suis désolée xD<p>

Les reviews sont lues et appréciées.


End file.
